fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Brilliant Collection! Pretty Cure
Brilliant Collection! Pretty Cure (ブリリアントコレクション！プリキュア Buririantokorekushon! Purikyua) is FairySina's third canon Cures Season. This season includes all my favorite Cures of original Pretty Cure Seasons. Plot Characters Cures Yukishiro Honoka (雪城ほのか Yukishiro Honoka) Honoka is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them. She had a special bond with Kiriya, helping to teach him the virtues of kindness and friendship. The friends that she has are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュア・ホワイト Kyua Howaito), with her abilities lying in her vast intelligence and agility. Mishou Mai (美翔舞 Mishou Mai) Mai is a transfer student in Saki's class. She is a quiet artist who loves drawing and has awareness for the surroundings. Her alter ego is Cure Egret (キュアイーグレット Kyuaiiguretto) and later Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyuawindi), with powers representing the sky. Yumehara Nozomi (夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi) Nozomi is the first girl to become a Cure. Before meeting Coco and assisting him in granting his wish, she did not have a dream, but soon decided that her dream would be to help Coco save his kingdom. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyuadoriimu), the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight. Momozono Love (桃園 ラブ Momozono Rabu) The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri) Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyuamuunraito). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Shirabe Ako (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako) is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Souta Minamino. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is Cure Muse and the Mask Cure. Aoki Reika (青木 れいか Aoki Reika) The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practises judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of water and ice. Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. Hikawa Iona (氷川 いおな Hikawa Iona) / Cure Fortune (キュアフォーチュン Kyua Fōchun) An aloof girl who is in a different class than the other Cures, and whose family owns a karate dojo. She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. Her parents disappeared around the time Saiarks started appearing. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. She is represented by stars. Mascots Mipple (ミップル Mippuru) The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". Foop (フープ Fuupu) Foop is the spirit of the wind from the Fountain of Sky. She ends her sentences with "-pupu". Choppy (チョッピ Choppi) Choppy is the spirit of the Bird and Mai's mascot partner. She is not aware of Flappy's crush on her. She ends her sentences with "-chopi". Coco (ココ Koko) One of the mascot creatures from the Palmier Kingdom. Coco is a yellow-furred tanuki-like creature who is searching for the Dream Collet when he meets Nozomi. He is always calm, kind and understanding, especially to Nozomi. When he talks in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-coco". He can transform into a human, and later becomes a teacher at Nozomi's school to keep watch over her under the alias Kokoda Kouji (小々田コージ Kokoda Kooji). About halfway through the season, it is revealed that he, along with Natts, is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. Tarte (タルト Taruto) A ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is Chiffon's caretaker and speaks in Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world on his search for Pretty Cure. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. Chiffon (シフォン Shifon) A baby fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets. Chiffon likes to play practical jokes on others, often by using her esper powers. The mark on Chiffon's forehead gives a light that has many different abilities, including bestowing Pretty Cure with the ability to transform and giving them some of their power ups. Hummy (ハミィ Hamii) is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. Candy (キャンディ Kyandi) Candy is the mascot of the group. She was sent to Earth to collect the Cure Decor to save Märchenland. Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi) - Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". Villains Other References #Yukishiro Honoka - Pretty Cure Wiki #Mishou Mai - Pretty Cure Wiki Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina - Canon Seasons Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime